Sister Swan
by maddycullen23
Summary: You've read Bella's story but would it be different if she had a twin sister. Meet Millie Swan. Note: I do not own Twilight, I only own Millie Swan and her background.
1. Chapter 1:Homecoming

It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky was a perfect shade of blue and the air was warm. My sister Bella carried her cactus pot to the car and climbed in. Bella and I are twins but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at us. I have curly brown medium length hair with blonde highlights and Bella has long straight brown hair. We share the same brown eyes and pale skin.

"Millie, are you ready?" My Mum Renee asked as I put the final suitcase in the car.

"Yeah. I'm ready" I said.

Bella and I are moving to the rainiest town in the Olympic Peninsula, Forks Washington. Bella and I were born there but our mother escaped with both us when we were babies. This town was where I spent two weeks every summer with my sister until she finally put her foot down. Forks was also home to my father Charlie Swan. I didn't mind the rainy days in Forks, it gave me time to sketch. Bella hated them which confused me as she was the one who deiced that we would spend our last two years of high school there.

Soon Bella and I found ourselves outside the airport in Phoenix.

"Girls, you don't have to do this. I can stay at home and look after you" Renee said. Our mother met Phil, a minor league baseball player a few year ago. Phil travels a lot and Mum seems sad when he is not around. That's why Bella and I deiced to move in with our father Charlie. It would be ok.

"Mum, I want to do this," Bella said. I could tell that she was lying.

"Mum, I want to spend some time with dad," I said. I was sad to leave my wonderful and caring mother behind but Bella needed me.

"Millie, look after Bella for me," Renee said.

"I will," I said as I took one last look at Renee. Bella and I went to board our flight.

It was raining when the plane landed in Port Angles. I grabbed my pink parker jacket and my rucksack. Bella looked out the window and I noticed a frown on her face. After we collected our bags, Bella and I found Carlie standing by his police car. Charlie is the chief of police in the small town of Forks.

"Millie, it's good to see you. You've grown" Charlie said as he gave me a hug.

"Hi Dad," I said. "I missed you"

"It's good to see you, Bella. How's Renee?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Renee's good," Bella answered.

Charlie opened the boot and lucky enough both of our bags fitted in. Bella already claimed the front seat of the car, so I was stuck in the back for the hour drive to Forks.

We soon passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. Everything about Forks is beautiful, green plants and trees outlined the highway. This was one of the things I liked most about Forks. The other was my bedroom.

Charlie pulled up outside the house. It only took one trip for my sister and me to get all our things upstairs. My room was in the attic, so it had a small set of wooden steps by the door. Dad added this room to the house when I was seven, so I could have my own space. I had a bed, a small set of draws for my clothes and a desk with a laptop. The house only had one small bathroom that I had to share with Bella and Charlie.

The one thing that I liked best about Charlie was that he didn't hover. He left me alone to unpack my things.

Tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High School. Forks High school only had three hundred and fifty-seven students. My old school in Phoenix had over five hundred students. Bella and I would be the new students. Maybe school would be ok.

The soothing sound of the rain helped me to sleep through my first night in Forks. The following morning I woke up at 6:30 and had a quick shower. After I had my shower I got dressed and waited for Bella. Bella was driving us to school in her red chevy truck. Charlie brought the truck from Billy Black as a moving in present and since Bella passed her driving test before me she got to drive it. Charlie wished us both good luck before he left.

We left the house at seven on the dot, it was a bit early but Bella and I didn't want to be alone in the house any longer.

Bella and I quickly climbed into the truck. It was drizzling when Bella pulled up outside the school. Forks High school itself consisted of lots of different buildings with maroon-colored bricks. There were lots of trees along the outside of the school. It made me feel welcome.

"Are you ready Bella?" I asked, noting that she was staring out the window.

"Yeah, let's go," Bella said.

The "Front Office" was warm and gave us some shelter from the rain outside. Inside there was three desks and a seating area. A lady with red hair and glasses stood at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm Millie Swan and this is my sister Bella," I said. The lady looked at us for a second.

"Of course. Let me go and get your schedules" the lady said.

When the lady came back, she gave us our schedules, a map of the school and a form that our teachers had to sign.

After we got our information, Bella and I compared our schedules. We only had one class together and that was Gym. I had Maths, English, History, Study Time and Gym.

I walked into the Maths classroom. It was small and most of the desks were occupied by students. There was one desk left empty which the teacher told me to sit at. We mainly went through the topics that we would be studying this term. I had already done most of the topics at my old school in Phoenix.

The lesson ended and one of the girls came over to me. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"You must be Millie Swan," the girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"I'm Lizzie. What lesson do you have next?" Lizzie asked.

"English with Mrs. Smith," I said.

"That's on the way to my next class, I will show you the way," Lizzie said.

Lizzie showed me the way to my next class and then went to her lesson. She said that I could sit with her friends at lunchtime.

I walked into the canteen with Lizzie and soon found myself at a table with people, I recognized some of them from my classes, including my sister but there were two people that I didn't know.

"Everyone, this is Millie Swan," Lizzie said.

"Bella's sister," a boy said. The boy had black hair and inflamed skin. "I'm Eric by the way"

"Nice to meet you, Eric," I said.

Lizzie introduced the rest of her friends to me. They seemed nice, maybe a bit too welcoming but that was ok.

It was here, sitting in the canteen trying to make conversation with eight curious strangers, that I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2:The Cullens

They were sitting in the back corner of the canteen and unlike most of the students they were not staring at me and my sister. There was six of them, three boys and two girls.

One of the boys had big muscles and looked like a weightlifter, he also had dark curly hair. The second boy caught my attention the most he was tall and not as muscular as the dark hair boy, he had long honey blond hair that came down to his collar and he looked handsome.

The girls were beautiful, one of them was tall with long blonde hair and had a figure that should have been in a magazine. The other girl was short and pixie-like with spiky black hair.

The all had pale skin, golden eyes and dark shadows under their eyes.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, taking the question right out of my mouth.

"The Cullens" Jessica said. "They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska two years ago. The blonde girl is Rosalie and she's with the dark haired boy Emmett. There like together, together. I'm not even sure that's legal"

"There not actually related Jess," Lizzie said.

"I know but its strange. Anyway the dark haired girl is Alice and she's with Joe but he's not arrived yet. The other blond boy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, he's single" Jessica said.

The canteen door opened and two boys walked in, I could tell that this was Alice's boyfriend Joe. He was shorter than they others around 4ft with cropped brown hair. The last boy had messy bronze hair and looked like a greek god.

"The last boy is Edward Cullen, he's totally gorgeous but apparently nobody here is good enough for him like I care but seriously don't waste your time," Jessica said.

"Same with Jasper," Lizzie said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Bella said. I didn't say anything. I took one last look at the Cullen Family, Jasper was whispering something to Edward but his lips were moving too fast for me to make out what he was saying.

"They look a little old for foster children," I said.

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt." Lizzie said.

"That's nice of her," Bella said.

"I suppose it is," Jessica said. "Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have children"

I wouldn't have spent this much talking with people that I didn't really know but Jessica said that she was in the same history class as me. Jessica walked me to History class. The classroom was full and there was only one seat left. The honey blonde, Jasper sat on the chair next to the empty space.

The teacher signed my slip and introduced himself as Mr. Townsend. He had no choice but to send me to the empty seat next to Jasper.

I sat down and Jasper tensed up, he moved away from me. His eyes had changed color, instead of the strange golden color the were now coal black and dangerous. The lesson wasn't too bad, we went through the causes of the second world war, which I had already studied at my old school. I made some good notes tho. Every now and then I would take a quick look at the strange boy that sat next to me, he didn't change his posture but it didn't bother me. The boy didn't know me but he could of at least made an effort in being nice but then I remembered what Jessica said at lunch about the Cullen family, they kept to themselves.

The bell rung and pulled me out of my daydream, Jasper stood up quickly and was out the classroom before anybody else tucked their chair in.

After Gym, which was spent watching a game of Volleyball from the sidelines, Bella and I went to the office to hand our forms in. Edward and Jasper stood in front of us talking to the lady behind the desk. When the door opened the both tensed up, turned around and walked out.

"How did you find your first day, girls?" the lady asked.

"It was ok," I said.

"Fine" Bella said.

We walked out the office and into the almost empty parking lot. Bella sighed as she started the engine.

"Is everything ok Bella?" I asked.

"Do I smell?" Bella asked.

"No. Why?" I said.

"Edward Cullen acted like I did, he sat as far away from me as possible in Biology class," Bella said.

"Jasper was like that as well. It's strange." I said.

"Yeah," Bella agreed as we drove back to Charlie's house.


	3. Chapter 3:Jasper Hale

The next day was better and worse.

It was better because the sky wasn't full of rain, instead, the clouds were gray. I found school much easier today, I knew what to expect, in Maths Lizzie sat with me.

It was worse because Jasper and his brother Edward never showed up. I spent most of the morning planning what I would say to Jasper in History. I wanted to know why he hated me so much but when I walked into the lesson, the chair he sat in was empty and it stayed that way. In the end, it didn't bother me that Jasper was absent but there was part of me that felt guilty. It was my fault that Jasper didn't come to school today. That's what I kept telling myself during History.

After school, I met Bella at the truck and we drove to the supermarket. Last night both of us discovered that Charlie couldn't cook so we ended up ordering Pizza. We put the shopping away and started to make dinner. I put three jacket potato's in the oven and Bella made a sauce for the steak and put it the fridge. We would grill it later.

Bella and I went to work on our homework while we waited for Charlie to come in. Before I started mine, I checked my emails. I had three new messages from Mum. Bella probably had the same, Mum always worried about us.

The first email said

Millie, how are you? Hows Forks? Is it raining? Phill and I are almost finished packing for Florida. Do you know where I put my pink blouse? I've asked Bella the same thing. I miss you. Love Mum.

The second one said

Millie, why haven't you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for? If you read this before Bella then tell her to answer her message as well.

The third one said.

Millie, if I haven't from you by tomorrow then I'm calling Charlie.

I pressed the reply button and started to type.

Hi, Mum. I'm writing now. Don't do anything rash. Millie

I sent that message and then started again.

Mum, everything is fine. It's always raining in Forks. I didn't have much to write about. School is ok, everybody seems nice but maybe a little bit too welcoming. I've met some nice people who I sit with a lunch. Your blouse is at the dry cleaners, you need to pick it up. I miss you lots as well, but I'm not going to check my emails every five minutes. Relax, everything will be ok. Love Millie

I pressed send.

Charlie came home a few hours later. He took his boots off and hung up his belt.

"Hi Dad," I said. Charlie smiled.

In the kitchen, Bella was doing the final preparations for dinner. I got three plates out the cupboard and Bella put the steak and potatoes on the plates.

Nobody spoke for the first couple of minutes, then Charlie decided to break the silence.

"How was school?" Charlie asked.

"It was ok. I made friends with a girl called Lizzie" I said.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everyone seems nice" Bella said.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid, his family are nice too. They own the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here" Charlie said.

I tried to imagine why so many people would choose to hike around this area, it rained most of the time but then I realized that the forests were beautiful.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Yeah, Dr. Cullen is a great man" Charlie said.

"The children seem a little different to most of the kids at school," I said. Charlie looked at Bella and I. I had never seen Charlie look angry before now.

"People in this town. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. He's an asset to the community and all the kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they moved here but there all very mature. I've had no trouble from any of them. They stick together as well, the way a family should, camping trips every other weekend. Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." Charlie said. "Wow, that was some speech," I thought to myself.

"They seem nice, but there all very beautiful," I said. Charlie smiled.

"You should see the doctor. It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of nurses have a hard time concentrating when he's around." Charlie said.

After dinner, I helped Bella tidy up and then went upstairs to work on my history homework. The rain had stopped for now and the night was peaceful.

Jasper Hale didn't show up for the rest of the week. I'd look at the Cullen's every time they entered the canteen, but Jasper and Edward never joined them. I would then join in with the conversation about the upcoming beach trip to La Push. Bella and I had agreed to go.

The following Monday, Bella pulled into the school parking lot. People smiled and said hello to us as we walked past them. It was really cold this morning, so I was wrapped up in my hat and scarf. I ordered it online after noticing that Forks had no fashion shops. Maths wasn't too bad, the teacher gave us a maths quiz. I was confident that I had done well.

Lizzie and I walked outside after Maths to go to our next class. The air was full of white bits. Everyone seemed excited.

"It's snowing," Lizzie said.

"Cool," I said. I had never seen snow before. It was interesting watching the white swirls settle on the ground.

At lunch time I walked into the canteen with Angela. Everyone was talking about the snow and some were planning to have a snowball fight in the parking lot after school. I planned on avoiding it. The door opened again and the Cullen's walked in. Jasper and Edward were with them this time. I was nervous now. I took a quick look at the table. They were laughing, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Josh's hair was covered in snow. I watched them, they were having fun like the rest of us. Only it looked a scene from the movies.

I noticed that there was something different about Jasper, his skin was not as pale and the shadows under his eyes were less noticeable. He turned and looked at me but I quickly looked away. Bella was still looking at Edward.

"Bella, Millie what are you looking at?" Jessica asked.

"Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale are staring, at you," Lizzie said.

"They don't look angry do they?" I asked.

"No, why?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think that Jasper likes me," I said.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody, well they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you Millie" Lizzie said.

"Can you stop looking please?" I asked.

Lizzie turned around. We joined in the conversation for the rest of lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper Hale Part 2

The bell rang and singled the end of lunch. Jessica and I walked to History class, it was raining again and the snow was slowly turning to slush, meaning the snowball fight wasn't going to happen after school.

I took my seat in the classroom, Jasper hadn't arrived yet. Mr Townsend started to hand out the textbooks and some worksheets. The chair next to me moved and he sat down but I didn't look up.

"Hello," said a voice with a southern accent. "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself last week. My names Jasper Hale, you must be Millie Swan"

I looked up, he was talking to me. His chair was at the far end of the table and his hair was wet from the rain. I tried to think of something to say to him but I couldn't think of anything sensible. What came out of my mouth surprised me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you and your sister to arrive" Jasper said.

"I guess that makes sense," I said.

Mr Townsend started the lesson. He then told us what we had to complete. We had to work in pairs to match up famous events in the 20th century with the year they happened.

"Ladies first," Jasper said. I picked up the first one.

"The fall of the Berlin Wall" was written on the card. I matched it to 1989

Jasper chose the next card and quickly matched it. We continued to do this until we had matched them all.

Something puzzled me about Jasper today. He facial features looked different.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked.

"No" Jasper answered. I remembered Jasper's eyes from last week the were coal black. Today his eyes were a completely different colour, they were a warm liquid topaz. I didn't know how that was possible.

"It's a shame that most of the snow's melted," Jasper said.

"Not really," I said.

"Do you not like snow?" Jasper asked.

"It's ok," I said. "I like the rain better, it's relaxing. My sister would disagree with me. She doesn't like the cold."

"Why did you move to Forks?" Jasper asked.

"It's complicated," I said.

"I'm sure that I can keep up," Jasper said.

"My mother got remarried," I said. Jasper looked at me, his golden eyes confused me.

"That doesn't sound very complicated," Jasper said. "When did this happen?"

"Last September" I answered.

"Do you like him?" Jasper asked.

"Phil is fine. I think my Mum seems a lot happier when he's around" I said.

"Why didn't you and your sister stay with him?" Jasper asked.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I said.

"Will my brothers know of him. They are really into baseball?" Jasper asked.

"Probably not. He plays for a minor league team" I said.

We sat in silence for a while.

Do you miss your mother?" Jasper asked.

"All the time, but I know that she's happy and I promised that I would look after Bella," I said.

Mr Townsend called the class back then. He wrapped up the lesson and took our homework in. He also informed us that we would be having a small test on "The great depression" which we had gone over on Friday.

When the bell rang, Jasper was up and out of his seat, just like the last time. I took my time packing my things away. I was in no hurry to get to Gym class.


	5. Chapter 5: Unanswered Questions

The following day, I woke up and looked out the window. A layer of snow covered the outside lawn. The snow was ok, the only problem was the rain from yesterday was frozen over and thick, slippery ice covered the pavements. I would have to keep an extra eye on Bella, she was very accident prone, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her.

Charlie had already left for work when Bella and I went downstairs to have breakfast. I was excited about going to school today because I would see Jasper again. I know that it was silly but I couldn't help myself, there was something that I found interesting about him.

Bella and I grabbed our bags and left for school. I helped Bella down the icy driveway, but she still managed to slip. I caught her.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok, thanks, Millie" Bella said.

The school parking lot was a death trap, thick ice covered the parking lot. Bella didn't have much trouble driving to school, Charlie had gotten up early to put snow tires on the truck. Bella got out the truck and stood in front of it. I got out and stood on the other side (Millie is standing about 2cm from the passenger door)

There was a loud screeching sound. I could see a blue van skidding in the parking lot, the driver couldn't control the brakes and was heading straight for my sister and I couldn't do anything to stop it. All that I remember is seeing a blur of colour and then everything turned black.

"Millie, can you hear me?" a voice asked. it was Jasper. He had managed to catch me before I fell to the ground.

When I came around I was laying in a hospital bed. Jasper wasn't there but I started to remember what happened. A van was about to hit my sister.

"Bella," I said.

"I'm right here Millie," Bella said.

"Oh, Bella. The van was going to crush you." I started sobbing.

"Millie, Edward pulled me out the way. I'm ok" Bella said.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah, he got to me really quickly," Bella said.

The doctor came in. Bella and I looked at him in shock. He was young, blond and looked like a Hollywood movie star. He had pale skin with tired looking circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward and Jasper's father.

"I heard the Swan siblings are here," Dr Cullen said. He then turned to Bella and asked her some questions.

"Millie, how are you feeling, they said that you fainted from shock?" Dr Cullen asked as he walked over to me.

"I fine now, Jasper caught me before I could hit the floor," I said.

"It sounds like you were both very lucky," Dr Cullen said. "Well, your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. Bella come back if you experience any dizziness."

Bella and I grabbed our jackets and left the A and E department. On the way out we bumped into Edward and Jasper. They are standing with their sister Rosalie.

"Can we talk to both of you for a minute?" Bella asked.

"Your father is waiting for you," Jasper said.

"I would like to speak with Jasper alone if you don't mind," I said. Jasper sighed and lead me to an empty waiting room.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked sounding annoyed.

"I want to know how Edward got to Bella so fast. He was standing across the parking lot. I also want to know how you caught me, you were standing on the other side of the parking lot next to your brother." I said.

"Edward saved your sister's life, can't you just be thankful that you sister is not in a coma at the moment," Jasper said.

"That didn't answer my question. How did Edward get to Bella that quickly?" I said.

"Edward was standing right next to Bella, Millie," Jasper said.

"No, he was across the parking lot," I said.

"Millie, you fainted, from shock. Your mind could have been playing tricks on you" Jasper said.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I said.

"Can't you just thank me for catching you and be done with it?" Jasper asked.

"Thank you," I said. I wasn't going to let it go. I wanted to know Jasper's secret.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Jasper asked. I didn't say anything

Jasper walked away and left me alone. I was angry but I didn't let it show as I walked in the main waiting room. Charlie stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Millie, I'm glad that you're ok," Charlie said. Bella showed a few seconds later.

"Can we go, Dad?" Bella asked. Charlie nodded and lead us out the glass exit doors.

The journey home was quite. Charlie didn't speak until we got the house.

"Bella, Millie you might want to call Renee," Charlie said.

"You told mum," Bella said. I could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Sorry," Charlie said.

Bella and I spoke to mum and told her that we were both ok. She asked us if we wanted to come home, but our house was empty at the moment. I told her that everything is fine and that we are enjoying our time in Forks. I left out the part about Jasper as I didn't want Mum to worry.

I deiced that I would have an early night. Charlie was watching a game highlights program, that I wasn't interested in. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

That was the first night that Jasper Hale appeared in my dreams and it wouldn't be the last.


	6. Chapter 6:March

The first few months of Forks went by quickly. It was March now and the spring dance was coming up in a few weeks. Bella and I were not going. Bella hated dancing with a passion, I didn't mind it but Bella deiced to take a trip to Seattle that weekend and I agreed to go with her. Most of the boys had asked Bella and I if we wanted to go to the dance with them but we told them that we weren't going.

Jasper went back to ignoring me in History Class but he would still watch me with his beautiful golden eyes that got darker as the weeks went by. It was the second week of March that he spoke to me again. Mr Townsend picked on Jasper to answer on of his questions.

"The great depression ended in 1939" Jasper answered.

"Correct Mr Hale," Mr Townsend said.

At the end of the lesson, I expected Jasper to leave the classroom quickly but he didn't

"Millie," Jasper said.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I asked Jasper. We walked out the classroom.

"No, not really" Jasper answered.

" What do you want Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude. I know. But it's better this way, really" Jasper said.

"I don't understand," I said.

"It's better if were not friends," Jasper said "Trust me"

"It's too bad that you didn't figure that out earlier. You're just leaving me with more unanswered questions" I said.

"You don't know anything," Jasper said as he walked away. I carried on in the direction of the gym. We played basketball today.

After school, I helped Bella with the dinner. Bella sliced the chicken and I cut up carrots. I still couldn't understand what Jasper meant by is better if were not friends. I suddenly realised what he meant. He didn't want to be friends with me because I kept looking at him all the time. Why would Jasper want me? I wasn't special.

At dinner, Bella mentioned our plans for Seattle to Charlie.

"Dad, I wanted to let you know that Millie and I are going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday if that's ok?" Bella asked. Charlie looked at both of us.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I wanted to get a few books. the library here is pretty limited" Bella said.

"I wanted to buy some clothes" I added. I had some money saved from my part-time job in a cafe back in Phoenix.

"The truck probably doesn't get a very good gas mileage," Charlie said.

"I know but we will stop in Montesano and Olympia and Tacoma if we have to," Bella said.

"Seattle is a big city, you could get lost," Charlie said.

"Dad, Phoenix is twice the size of Seattle," I said. "We will be fine"

"Ok. Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Charlie said.

"It's ok. Bella and I will be trying on clothes all day. It will be boring for you" I said.

"Oh, ok," Charlie said. I could tell that he didn't want to spend his day in dressing rooms.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?" Charlie asked.

"We're not going," I said.

"Dad, I don't dance" Bella added.

"Oh, that's right," Charlie said.

The next day, Bella pulled into the parking lot and parked as far away from the Cullen's as she could. I got to the car and started to walk across the parking lot. I was almost at the steps when Jasper appeared behind me.

"You dropped your locker key," Jasper said as he gave me the key.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Jasper asked.

"Appear out of thin air," I asked.

"Millie it's not my thought that you notice everything," Jasper said.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I didn't want to deal with Jasper Hale anymore so I walked away.

"Wait" Jasper called. I turned around.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm sorry about yesterday as well. I wasn't myself" Jasper said. I noticed that Jasper's eyes were much lighter today.

"Why won't you leave me alone," I asked Jasper. I didn't get why he was so obsessed with me. He told me yesterday that he didn't want to be friends but today he's acting friendly.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Jasper said.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you going to the spring dance?" Jasper asked.

"No. Bella and I are going to Seattle that day" I answered.

"That's a shame," Jasper said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I could give you a lift" Jasper offered.

"No thank you. Bella's driving." I said. "Anyway I thought you didn't want to be friends with me"

"I said that it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be," Jasper said.

"That makes sense," I said.

"I'm tired of staying away from you Millie," Jasper said.

"Then don't stay away from me," I told him.

"Will you accept my lift to Seattle?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I said. I felt bad for leaving Bella in the dark but after seeing Edward with her, I felt better. Jasper smiled at me.

"You really should stay away from me," Jasper said. "I will see you in History"

Jasper walked away and I went to Maths class.


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch Date

I walked into Maths class, unaware that the lesson had already started.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan," the teacher said. I quickly took my seat. It wasn't until after class that I noticed Lizzie didn't sit next to me but she still waited at the door and walked me to English. The rain was going to take a break this weekend so the trip to La Push would be possible.

The rest of the morning was ok. I still wondered if what Jasper said to me that morning was a dream. Lizzie and I walked into the canteen. I was nervous about seeing Jasper's face again. I looked over at the Cullen table and was disappointed when I only saw four siblings at the table. Edward was sitting with my sister.

"Jasper's staring at you," Lizzie said. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today?"

I looked in the same direction as Lizzie and noticed that Jasper sat at an empty table. The table was at the back of the canteen. When Jasper managed to make eye contact with me, he started to point to the empty seat.

"Does, he mean you?" Lizzie asked.

"Maybe he needs some help with his history revision," I said. "I will go and see what he wants" I walked away from Lizzie and I could feel her staring at my back.

When I reached his table, I stood by the chair, I was still feeling a bit confused.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Jasper asked. I quickly sat down and watched him. It was hard to believe that someone who looked so handsome could exist.

"This is a bit different," I said.

Jasper smiled "Well, I decided that as long as I'm going to hell. I might as well do it thoroughly."

I looked at him for a minute, hoping that he would say something else but he didn't.

"I'm confused," I said.

"I know," Jasper said. "I think your friend is angry at me for stealing you"

"She will live," I said. I could still feel Lizzie and the rest of the group looking at me. I knew that would be questions about this later.

"I might not give you back tho," Jasper said. I shivered.

"You're worried," Jasper said.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you asked me to sit with you," I said.

"I told you, I'm tired of staying away from you. I give up" Jasper said.

"Giving up?" I asked.

"Yes, giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want to know" Jasper said. I was confused what did he mean by "Giving up trying to be good?" Was he a secret rebel.

"You lost me again," I said. Jasper smiled. His smile was beautiful.

"I say too much when I'm around you," Jasper said.

"So are we friend now?" I asked.

"Friends" Jasper agreed but not before he gave me the "I'm not a good friend for you speech again".

"You say that a lot, Jasper," I said.

"Yes, because you don't listen to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe me. If you are smart then you will stay away from me" Jasper said.

"I'm not smart tho," I said.

I looked down at my pot of pasta, trying to think of something to say. I felt calm around Jasper, it was strange.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked, noting that I hadn't touched my pasta.

"Not really. What about you?" I asked.

"No," Jasper said. He had a grin on his face. I didn't know what he was laughing about.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends on what it is," Jasper said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me when you plan on ignoring me so that I'm prepared," I said.

"I think that seems fair" Jasper agreed.

"Thanks," I said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper said.

"Sure," I said.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I just want to know how you feel about being around me. I find it difficult to sense your emotions" Jasper said.

"Is this something that you're good at?" I asked.

"Usually," Jasper said.

The bell rang ending our conversation.

"We are going to be late for class," I said.

"I'm not going today," Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's healthy to ditch, besides the teacher isn't in today. We have a cover lesson. Ditch with me" Jasper said.

"I can't," I said as I grabbed my bag and walked to History.

Jasper was right. Mr Townsend was on a training course so we spent the lesson answer questions in our textbooks. After class, I went to Gym. Mike Newton was standing at the door.

"Millie," Mike said.

"Yes," I asked.

"Bella got sent home during biology. She fainted during blood typing." Mike said.

"Oh. Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Edward took her home" Mike said.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mike said.

"That's interesting," I said.

"Millie are still up for the beach trip?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Great. We are meeting outside my dad's shop at ten" Mike said.

The lesson fished early and I walked to the parking lot. It suddenly remembered that I didn't have a lift.

"Do you need a lift?" Jasper asked as he appeared next to me.

"I thought you were ditching the last two lessons?" I asked.

"Only History. I still went to French" Jasper said. "You don't have a lift. Edward took Bella home."

"I will walk then"

"Come on Millie," Jasper said. I didn't say anything else as we walked over to the BMW that he was driving.

"What about your siblings?" I asked.

"Edward's coming to pick them up," Jasper said. He opened the door for me and I got in without making a fuss.

Jasper pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Do you want to come to the beach at the weekend?" I asked.

"What beach are you going to?" Jasper asked.

"First Beach, La Push," I said.

"I'm don't think I'm welcome there," Jasper said. "Maybe another time"

Jasper turned the heating up and put on the radio. Clair de Lune by Debussy was playing.

"My Mum listen's to this music," I said. Jasper smiled.

"Whats your Mum like?" Jasper asked.

"Well, she's kind, funny and has a very nice personality. She's one of my best friends." I said. Talking about my Mum made me miss her.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked. I looked out the window. We had arrived at Charlie's house.

"Seventeen," I said.

"You act very grown up," Jasper said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Can you tell me about your family?" I asked.

"Well, Rosalie is my twin sister. Our real parents died in a house fire and Carlisle and Esme adopted us." Jasper said. "I think that you should get inside the house before you sister looks out the window."

"Your right," I said.

"Have fun at the beach. I'm sure it will be good weather for sunbathing" Jasper giggled and looked at the pouring rain.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. Emmett, Edward and I are starting the weekend early," Jasper said.

"What are you doing?" I asked. If I was his friend then, I could ask him these questions. Right?

"We're going to be hiking in the Great Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier," Jasper said.

"Have fun and thank you for the lift?" I said as I quickly got out the car and made a run for the door.

Jasper smiled as he drove away.


	8. Chapter 8: La Push

Bella and I tried to sleep in on Saturday Morning but a bright light coming in through the windows stopped us, I fell asleep in Bella's room we watched "27 Dresses". It was sunny. The sun was in the wrong place, too low in the sky and clouds covered the horizon but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle.

Today Bella and I are going to La Push with our friends from school. Bella pulled into the Newtons Olympic Outfitters car park and I recognised Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. The group gathered outside the cars. Lizzie rushed over to me.

"Millie, you came," Lizzie said.

"I told you it would be sunny" Mike added. "We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha unless you two invited someone"

"No," Bella and I said at the same time. I hoped Lizzie didn't bring up the Jasper Hale situation.

Lee and Samantha brought two more people. I recognised them from school but didn't know their names.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to La Push. Dark green forests outlined the edge of the road. Mike rolled the windows down but I was stuck in the middle so I didn't much sunlight. Bella was lucky she got the window. Bella and I always went to La Push when we spent our summers here with Charlie. The familiar mile-long crescent that made up First Beach came into sight. It was beautiful. Islands rose out of the sea and I saw the lighthouse in the distance. There wasn't much sand on the beach, the beach was made out of large, smooth stones. Mike lead our group down the beach and we came to a ring of driftwood logs. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ash. Eric and another boy gathered some driftwood logs and placed them on the fire.

"Have you seen a driftwood fire before?" Lizzie asked.

"No," I said.

"You will enjoy this," Lizzie said.

I watched as the flames climbed up the dry wood. The colour changed it was now blue.

"It's pretty," I said.

"The salt does it" Lizzie explained.

After half an hour of talking, some of the boys wanted to hike to the tidal pools. Bella and I loved the tidal pools when we were little. I got up and joined the hiking group which consisted of Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Lizzie. Bella joined us as well. The hike wasn't too long. Eventually, we came to the tidal pools that were teaming with life. I kept a close eye on Bella to make sure that she didn't fall into the ocean. There was an orange starfish in one of the pools. It reminded me of the model I used to have in my room. I watched carefully as an eel with white stripes swan up and down, waiting for the sea to return. I secretly wondered what Jasper was doing.

Finally, the boys were hungry so we walked back to First Beach. The group had multiplied. Some local teenagers from the reservation had come to socialize with us. Eric introduced us to the newcomers. After we finished eating, the group started to get smaller. Most of the locals disappeared and some of our group deiced to visit the tidal pools again. Soon I was left sitting next to my sister, on the opposite side Lauren and Tyler was occupying themselves with a CD player that someone had brought. The three teenagers from the reservation sat in the circle.

Jacob, one of the boys from the reservation came to sit in-between Bella and I. Jacob had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band, his skin was beautiful and silky, his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. The other young boy had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and he had an earring in his left ear. I think his name was Embry.

"Your Isabella and Millie Swan, aren't you?" Jacob asked.

"Charlie's daughters?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. I'm Millie" I said.

"I prefer Bella" My sister added.

"I'm Jacob Black and this is my friend Embry Call," Jacob said. "Your father brought my Dads truck"

"Oh. Your Billie's son. We should remember you" Bella said.

" I'm the youngest, you would remember my sisters Rachel and Rebecca," Jacob said.

Embry looked at Lauren and Tyler and then turned back to us.

"Are they here?" I asked as I scanned the group of girls by the ocean.

"No. Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer, she lives in Hawaii now," Jacob said. I was shocked, Rebecca was only a few years older than us and she was married.

Jacob asked Bella some more questions about the truck.

"Wow, you two know Jacob?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. He's a family friend" Bella said.

"That's nice," Lauren said. "I was just saying to Tyler that it's a shame none of the Cullen siblings could come out today."

"There away," I said.

"Are you talking about Dr Cullen's family?" The older boy asked. His name was Sam.

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren asked.

"The Cullen's don't come here," Sam said with a hint of coldness in his voice. I was confused. Why couldn't the Cullen's come to the beach? They way that same said it made it seem like they were banned from coming here.

"Jacob, Millie do you want to come for a walk along the beach?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I said. I looked at Embry. "Do you want to come with us?"

Embry and Jacob got up to join us. We walked north across the stones, toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds started to cover the sky and the temperature dropped.

"Do you come to Forks?" I asked Embry.

"Not really. Jacob said that once he finishes his car then he would take me for a ride. Maybe we could come and visit" Embry said.

"That sound's nice," I said. I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Who's the other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us?" Bella asked.

"That's Sam. He's nineteen," Jacob said.

"What did he say about Dr Cullen's family?" Bella asked.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come not the reservation" Jacob said as he looked out to the small islands.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to say anything about it," Jacob said.

"Oh. I won't tell anyone" I said. Bella smiled

"Do you two like scary stories?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. There alright" I said.

"I love them" Bella added.

Embry didn't say anything. He looked at Jacob with a look that said "You shouldn't be telling them anything"

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like spiders legs. He looked down at the rocks, a smile hovering on his broad lips.

"Do you know any of our old stories about where we come from- the Quileute I mean? Jacob asked.

"No, not really," Bella said.

"Well. there are lots of legends, some of them date back to the flood, supposedly the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark" Jacob said. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves"

"Do you mean werewolves?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"That's interesting," I said.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones" Jacob continued. Bella and I were interested now.

"The cold ones?" Bella asked.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my great grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I asked, trying to get more information out of Jacob. It worked.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well not the wolf, really, but the people that turn into wolves. Your people call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one"

"So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great grandfather's time were different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did- they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. if they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces" Jacob winked at Bella. I smiled. It looked like Jacob had a soft spot for Bella.

"If they didn't hunt the same way as the others, then..." I tried to ask but I wasn't sure how to ask Jacob.

"Oh, the claimed they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead" Jacob explained.

"How does this fit in with the Cullen family?" I asked. "Are they similar to the ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No. There the same ones. There are more of them now, a new female and two males, but the rest are the same. In my great grandfather's time, they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been and gone before your people had even arrived." Jacob said.

"So what are the cold ones?" I asked.

"Blood drinkers," Jacob said, "Your people would call them vampires."

I had goosebumps on my arms and I could feel a chill running up my spine.

"You both have goosebumps" Jacob commented, he was laughing.

"That means you're a good storyteller," I said. Bella agreed.

"Seriously don't tell anyone tho," Jacob said.

"We will take it the grave," Bella said.

The sound of rocks clattering against each other told us that someone was approaching. We all looked up to see Mike and Jessica walking over.

"There you are," Mike said, waving his hands in the air. "Where have you been?"

"Jacob was telling us some local stories and Embry came with us," Bella said.

"Well, we're packing up- it looks like its going to rain soon," Mike announced.

The sky had turned grey now. It did look like it was going to start raining, putting an end to the lovely day of sunshine.

"Ok. We're coming" Bella said.

"Bye Jacob and Embry," I said.

I walked across the rocks with Bella towards the parking lot. When we got to the cars, I sat in the window seat next to Jessica. Jessica didn't say anything to me. That was fine with me. I was tired so I shut my eyes and before I knew it we were back in Forks.


	9. Chapter 9: Theory (Filler Chapter)

I woke up on Sunday morning, still thinking about the stories Jacob told us at the beach. I wanted to know more information before I confronted Jasper. I got dressed and then went to my laptop. The internet was slow and it took a while for the search engine page to load when it did I typed in one word:

Vampire.

When the results came up, there was a lot of different links- everything from movies and TV shows to role-playing games, underground metal, and gothic cosmetic companies. Halfway down the second page, I found a site called Vampire's A-Z. I clicked on it. The website had a simple white background with black text. There were two quotes printed on the page, the rest of the website was an alphabetical list of all the different myths about vampires.

I looked at the website but only three entries caught my attention, the Romanian Varacolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful pale-skinned human, the Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight and the Stregoni benefici, an Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

I made a mental list of the key things that each entry said about vampires and some of the things that Jacob mentioned on the beach. I shut the laptop, walked around my room once and then I sat on my bed.

"Millie" Bella called from upstairs. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head"

"Ok, Bella" I answered.

I had the house to myself now, Charlie was at work and Bella was out which gave me plenty of time to think about Jasper. He did have all the features and abilities mentioned on the internet. His eyes changed from gold to black, he has inhuman strength and speed and some of the words he uses are very mature for his age. He also told me that he's dangerous and not someone that I should be friends with.

The one question that stood out the most in my mind was "Are the Cullen's vampire?"

I needed to know what I would do if my theory was correct. I know that Jasper Hale is not Human. He was something else.

I gave myself two possible options.

1: I would stay away from Jasper Hale and cancel our plans. In the one class that we had to work together, I would tell him that I didn't want to be his friend anymore.

2: I would take my chances with Jasper and get to know him better. If he was going to hurt me then he would have done it by now.

Option number two sounded the best. There was a part of me that didn't want to let Jasper go. I was too deep in this strange bond now.

Bella came back at 12 pm. We sat together in her room and worked on our English essays about Macbeth. Both of us finished our work by eight o'clock.

Charlie came home from his fishing trip with a large catch. Bella and I worked together to make three omelettes with a side of fries. Dinner was peaceful and after dinner, Charlie sat in the TV room. I deiced to have an early night.


	10. Chapter 10: Port Angeles

It was lunchtime at school and the sun was shining. Most of the students sat outside. I sat on a table with Jessica and Bella. I was trying to soak up as much sun as possible. I noticed that Bella wasn't paying attention to our discussion about Jessica's prom dress. She was looking around at all the students.

"They're not here," Jessica said. It was then that I realized what Jessica was talking about, none of the Cullen siblings are in school today.

"When the weather's good, the Cullens disappear," Jessica said.

"They ditch?" Bella asked.

"No, Dr and Mrs Cullen pull them out for hiking trips. I tried that once with my parents. Didn't work" Jessica said sounding jealous.

Angela came up to us with a big smile on her face which ended the conversation about the Cullens.

"Guess what, I'm going to the prom with Eric," Angela announced. "I took control and asked him"

"Well done," I said.

"We need to go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses are gone," Jessica said.

"Port Angeles. Mind if we come?" Bella asked.

"I need your opinion," Angela said.

After school, Jessica followed us home in her old, white mercury. I quickly went upstairs to brush my hair and switch my school bag for a small black across the shoulder bag.

cgi/set?id=213693854

It took just over an hour to get to Port Angeles. Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap. It was nice. Jessica and Angela knew the area well, so they drove straight to the big department store in the town. The dress section wasn't large but Jessica and Angela managed to find a few things to try on. Bella and I sat on some chairs and waited for the girls to finish trying on dresses. In the end, Jessica was stuck between two dresses and Angela choose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame and brought out her honey tints in her light brown hair. I helped Jessica chose a dress. It was knee length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Soon Angela and Jessica had their outfits for the prom.

We decided to eat an Italian restaurant on the boardwalk but the dress shopping didn't take up much time. The girls decided to take their bags back the car. I told them that I wanted to look in a small vintage furniture shop and Bella wanted to look in a bookshop. We agreed that we would all meet outside the Italian restaurant in an hour.

I found the furniture shop but it was closed so I couldn't go in. I had thirty minutes till I had to meet the girls again. I decided to walk along the streets, which were filling up with the end of the workday traffic. I hoped that I was walking towards the boardwalk. It was getting dark now and I was walking down a quiet side path. There were no houses only warehouses. I came to the end of the path and turned right hoping that I would find my way back but I was lost.

A group of four men stood in the corner of the road that I was going to walk down.

"Hey," One of them said as they walked in my direction. I moved out the way to let them pass.

"Hi," I said and then I kept on walking down the road. I could hear them laughing loudly behind me. The next path was linked to another one, there were more warhorses with a large door for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night.

I turned left a the next road and then took a right again. I managed to walk right into the same group of men that I saw earlier. The man that spoke to me wasn't there. I thought about dropping my things and making a run for it but something told me that these men were not after my money.

"There you are"

"Yeah. We took a little detour"

I looked around me for a way out but I was trapped. The road was a dead end. They came closer and soon I could feel their breath on my neck, I smelt of drugs.

"Please don't touch me" I begged.

"Don't be like that sugar"

"I said leave me alone" I added, trying to sound serious but they laughed.

"No one's going to hear you. It just us"

Suddenly headlights flew around the corner.

"Get in," a furious voice said. I jumped into the passenger seat when I heard his voice and shut the door. It was dark inside the car. I couldn't see his face.

Jasper spun the car around quickly, the men on the sidewalk ducked into the alleyway.

"Put your seatbelt on," Jasper said. I put my seatbelt on and watched as we drove toward the harbour.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No" Jasper answered his voice cold and angry. "I should turn around and make them pay for what they did to you"

"No, you shouldn't," I said.

"You don't know what those men were feeling when they saw you," Jasper said.

"And you do," I asked.

I sat in silence and looked out the window. The dark outline of trees told me that we weren't in town anymore.

"Millie?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Distract me please?" Jasper asked.

"What?" I said.

"Tell me something random until I calm down," Jasper said.

"Ok. I'm going to ask Bella if she can run Tyler Crowley over tomorrow before school." I said.

"Why," Jasper asked.

"He said that he's taking me to prom after Bella turned him down," I said.

"I heard about that" Jasper said.

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Not really. Sometimes I have problems with my temper Millie" Jasper said. "It wouldn't be helpful if I turned around and started to hunt those people down for what they did to you"

"No, don't do that," I said as I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was six-thirty.

"Jessica, Angela, and my sister will be worried," I said. "I was supposed to meet them at La Bella Italia"

Jasper drove back towards the town and five minutes later he pulled up outside the restaurant. Jasper opened the car door and got out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner" Jasper answered. I got out the car and joined in the sidewalk. The door to the restaurant opened. Jessica, Angela, and Bella came out.

"Jess, Angela, Bella" I called out to them.

"Millie. Where have you been? We were so worried about you" Bella said.

"I got lost" I admired "and then I ran into Jasper. We started talking and lost track of time"

"I'm sorry that I kept Millie from dinner," Jasper said with a smile on his face. "Would it be ok if I joined you?"

"Sure," Jessica said.

"We already ate while we were waiting. I'm sorry Millie. We waited but we got hungry" Bella said.

"That's ok," I said. "Can you wait for me while I order some pizza to take out?"

"Actually." Jasper said "I should make sure that Mille gets some food. I can drop her back after we've finished."

"Ok," Angela said. "See you tomorrow Millie"

"I will see you at home Millie," Bella said as she hugged me. I watched as the three girls got into Jessica's car which was parked across the road in the restaurant car park.

"Shall we?" Jasper said as he leads me into the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't crowded- it was the off-season in Port Angeles.

The host was a young lady and the way she looked at Jasper made me feel unwelcome. Jasper spoke up "Can we have a table for two?"

"Sure, right this way," the lady said as she took us to a table in the centre of the restaurant. I was about to sit down but Jasper shook his head at me.

"Perhaps somewhere less crowded," Jasper asked the lady.

"Ok," the lady said and she showed us to a booth behind a waterfall. It was perfect.

"Hows this?" the lady said.

"This is better. Thank you" Jasper said as he smiled at the lady, causing her to blush.

"Your server will be over in a minute"

"I bet she's having a meltdown in the kitchen," I said.

"Why would you think that?" Jasper asked.

"You didn't notice how red her cheeks were when you smiled at her," I said.

"No. I didn't" Jasper said.

The waitress came over and gave us a menu. "Hello my name is Janet and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I get you some drinks to start with?"

Jasper looked at me.

"I'll have a coke please," I said.

"Two cokes please" Jasper added.

"Ok. I will be back with those in a minute" The lady said.

"How are you feeling now?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

The lady came back with our cokes and basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order yet?" the waitress asked.

"Millie," Jasper said.

"I will have Spaghetti with meatballs please," I said.

"And you?" the waitress said looking at Jasper.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Jasper said.

The waitress walked away.

"Are you not eating?" I asked.

"No. I'm on a special diet," Jasper said.

"Ok," I said.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," Jasper said.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Next," Jasper said.

"Buts that's the easiest one," I said.

"Next," Jasper said.

I sighed and we sat in silence until the waitress came back with my food.

"Here we go. One Spaghetti Meatballs" the waitress said. "Are you sure that I can't get you anything?

"I'm good, thank you. Maybe some more coke please" Jasper said.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I didn't," Jasper said.

"Ok. How about this one. You said that you can sense emotions. How does that work?" I asked.

"I can sense how everyone in this room is feeling right now. Let's call one of them Jim. He's feeling hopeful." Jasper said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You eat and I will talk," Jasper said. "I followed you to Port Angeles because I wanted to keep you safe. I watched you from a distance. I saw you leave the dress shop on your own. I followed you sticking in the shadows but when I sensed what those men were feeling, I knew that I had to save you. Back to the emotion thing. I can feel everyone's emotions except yours"

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you're good at hiding your feelings" Jasper said.

I didn't know what to say to Jasper.

"Can I ask you some more questions?" I asked.

"Not yet. Wait till we are in the car" Jasper said. The waitress came over a took my finished plate.

"How are we doing?" the waitress asked.

"I think we are ready for the check," Jasper said.

"Here you go," the waitress said. Jasper put some money in her hand.

"Keep the change," Jasper said.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening" the waitress said as we left the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

The next day I was just about to get into Bella's Truck when two cars pulled up outside Charlie's house. One of them was Jasper's.

"Millie, would you like to ride with me this morning?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I said.

Jasper opened the passenger door and I climbed in. When we pulled into the parking lot, everyone looked at us.

"Why's everyone looking?" I asked.

"Because you're with me," Jasper said. "You do realize that I'm breaking all the rules"

"We still have some time before school starts. Can I talk to you about something in private?" I asked as I walked towards the woods.

Jasper followed and I stopped in the middle of the woods.

"I know what you are. Your skin is pale white and ice cold, you don't go out in the sunlight and sometimes you use words that people of this century don't use." I said.

"Say the word. Out loud" Jasper said.

"Vampire. You're a vampire"

"Are you afraid?" Jasper asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not. Everyone else would be" Jasper said.

"If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now," I said. I turned around and looked at Jasper.

" Anyway, I don't care what you are Jasper," I said.

"You don't care that I'm a monster," Jasper asked.

"No. I'm curious. How old are you?" I asked.

"19" Jasper answered

"How long have you been 19?" I asked.

"Since 1863," Jasper answered. I stood there in shock.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" I asked.

"I've heard that one before. It's a myth. I don't sleep" Jasper said.

"Really," I asked. "What about the sunlight?"

"Myth, the sunlight doesn't hurt me but I can't go out in it. Well, not when others can see me" Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will show you sometimes," Jasper said. "You haven't asked me the most important question yet"

"What one's that?" I asked, confused.

"You're not concerned about my diet?" Jasper asked.

"You drink blood," I said.

"My family are different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals." Jasper said.

"Why do you hunt animals?" I asked.

"I don't want to feel the fear and pain a person feels when I take their life," Jasper said.

"Tell me more about you?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" Jasper asked.

"Everything," I said.

"Millie, school starts in two minutes, there's not enough time. Also if I tell you everything, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about my family" Jasper said.

"I promise," I said.

When I walked into math class, Lizzie was bouncing in her seat.

"So, what happened last night, Anglea told me that you Jasper Hale took you to dinner"

"He took me to dinner, we talked a little bit and then he took me home," I said.

"Is that all?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, that's what happened, " I said.

"Did you plan on meeting Jasper? Lizzie asked.

"No. It was a surprise" I answered.

"But he picked up for school this morning"

"Yes. That was a surprise as well." I said.

"Wow. Are you going out again?" Lizzie asked.

"Wel, he offered to drive me to Seattle on Saturday. I don't know if that counts"

"Yes it does," Lizzie said.

"The important question is, do you like him?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes. I like him." I said.

The teacher called on Lizzie to answer a question just as the bell rung. I got up and packed my books away. When I walked out the classroom, Jasper was waiting for me. He was standing against the wall of the canteen.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't think so," I said as I walked over to Jasper.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," Jasper smiled at me. We joined the lunch queue. Jasper started putting lots of different items on the try. There was Pizza slices, Two Muffins, Two bottles of flavoured water and some fruit.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't buy all the food for me. I won't eat it."

"Half of it's for me," Jasper said as he paid for the food.

Jasper lead me to the same table that we sat up last time. He put the tray down.

"Take what you want," Jasper said.

I took a bottle of water and a muffin.

"Lizzie was full of questions in Maths. She wanted to know what happened last night" I said.

"What you tell her?" Jasper asked.

"That you took me for dinner, shocked the waitress and took me home," I said.

"Millie, do you really need to go to Seattle on Saturday or was it just an excuse to stop people from asking you to the dance?" Jasper asked.

"Kind of. You see my sister Bella doesn't like dancing and I don't want her to feel left out." I said.

"If I asked you to the dance would you turn me down?" Jasper asked.

"Why? Do you want to go to the dance?" I asked.

"Not really. I was curious about what your answer would be" Jasper said.

"It would be yes," I said.

"Anway. Do you still need to go to Seattle or could we do something different?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well the weather will be nice on Saturday, so I will be staying out of the public eye. Do you want to stay with me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I have another question. What were you doing in the Great Rocks place last weekend? Charlie said that it wasn't a good place to hike?" I asked as I took another bite of my muffin.

"I was hunting" Jasper answered.

"Bella mentioned something about Bears but there not in season," I said.

"If you read the laws carefully then you see that they only cover hunting with weapons," Jasper said. "Also Bears are Emmett's favorite"

"What's your favorite?" I asked.

"I don't mind," Jasper said.

"Oh," I said as I tried to picture how Jasper could hunt without weapons but I just couldn't get the right idea.

"How do you hunt without weapons?" I asked.

"We have weapons," Jasper said as he showed his white teeth. They looked sharp and dangerous. "There just not the kind that you would consider when writing the laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on TV then you can imagine Emmett hunting"

"Are you like a bear as well?" I asked.

"I'm more like a tiger," Jasper said.

"Is this something that I will be able to see?" I asked Jasper.

"No way. Too dangerous" Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I will tell you later, we are going to be late for history," Jasper said. I looked around me and saw that the canteen was almost empty. It was so easy to lose track of time when I was talking to Jasper.


End file.
